


Surrendered

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Dave just needs to learn to let go, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, and allow someone else to be in control, but usually they switch up, fluffiest sex you'll ever see, i swear you'll get diabetes reading, no i swear, tavros tops, why are you still reading the tags go read the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros knows that Dave simply needs to give up control for a while, and decides to take the matter in his own hands.</p>
<p>Dave relinquishes control and allows Tavros to shower him with love.</p>
<p>For the kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrendered

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the fluffiest sex scene I've ever written. I tried to convey as many feelings as I could, and what the situation and the position of vulnerability means for Dave (and Tavros) and I hope you will enjoy the ride.

The blindfold covering his eyes didn’t allow him to see anything, the world just a velvet, dark nothingness; hands tightly bound above his head, secured with a rope, prevented him from moving more than a few inches. It was not uncomfortable, and his arms were not strained by the position.

Body already completely naked under the light blanket covering his nether regions, Dave sighed and tried to relax his tense muscles.

It had taken a bit for him to agree to this –to be bound, tied up until he could not leave, left completely vulnerable to anything that could happen– and he had yet to completely give in to the situation.

He could hear his lover shuffle through the room, almost too quietly, as if not wanting to disturb him, and smiled despite himself.

The lack of freedom, the restraints… it made him antsy. He always had to move, always had to act and take things into his own hands, because he couldn’t stand inaction.

He was a knight, he was the pawn sent to war first, the one who had to make the swift decisions and work them out to his advantage–

“Are you… comfortable?”

Dave’s mental debate dulled into silence as he tilted his head to the side, giving a nod in the general direction he knew Tavros would be.

“As chilly as ever, babe,” he replied. He was relieved to hear his voice didn’t sound anything but even.

It wouldn’t be cool to show Tavros he was already somewhat regretting agreeing with him to this.

He trusted the troll –if there was a person Dave trusted with his life and his back, that was him– but this was simply a bit too much. The lack of control, the fact that things would not go at the pace he decided…

“You’re not, uuh, regretting it, are you, Dave,” while sounding almost sheepish, Tavros’ voice had an amused, teasing tinge, and Dave’s smirk widened.

“Of course not, Tavbro. Striders don’t regret nothing at all,” he tugged softly at the rope tying his arms, testing its strength. “If you’re into bondage I’m not going to turn a blind eye to your needs”.

There was a soft chuckle, then Tavros sat on the bed, not close enough to touch him but enough for him to feel how the mattress moved under his weight.

“Dave, we talked about that, before,” Tavros sounded almost exasperated, but his tone was laced with warmth, and Dave felt his heart swell a bit. “That has… nothing to do with, kinks I might or, might not, have, and… everything to do with, uuh, your need to shut up, and, well, let me take care of you”.

Tavros’ words had once again the effect of sending a wave of warmth through his body, and Dave allowed his muscles to relax, slumping on the bed and sighing deeply.

He understood what Tavros wanted to say, but that didn’t mean it was _easy_.

“Not that, you’re not a sight that is, uh, incredibly appealing to me, of course,” Tavros added quickly, making him chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah, got it,” he tried to shrug, but even that small movement was hard, so he licked his lips and tried not to think about what was going on.

Tavros stood up again, moving away from the bed and leaving Dave alone.

While not self-conscious, the fact that Tavros was just keeping him there, on the bed, without a chance to move, was offsetting. It made him feel on edge, restless. He wanted Tavros to get the fuck on and make it quick, so he could go back to being Dave Strider, fucking Knight of Time, and…

And free him from the bed.

“You should maybe, consider being patient, Dave,” Tavros chuckled again, almost as if reading his mind, and Dave scoffed in reply. “I’m just getting ready to, as you say, rock your world”.

Dave could picture Tavros blushing at his own words so vividly it didn’t matter he had a blindfold on –he knew it was happening, and Tavros knew Dave knew.

In truth, Tavros was just a big softie, so Dave had no idea what he was trying to accomplish with this.

Then again, Dave trusted Tavros, and while not understanding what the troll meant with _‘you, uuuh, need to concede control to someone else, and by someone else, I mean, well, me’_ , he was willing to go along with his lover’s ideas.

Still, he had no problem with lack of control. He was chill as fuck.

… so ok, maybe there was a part of him that greatly disliked the lack of mobility. The fact that he was pretty much defenceless and unable to retaliate and he could not relax or kick back because his brain wanted him to move and do things…

And maybe there _was_ a point to Tavros’ actions.

With a soft, defeated sigh, Dave tilted his head to the side and tried to stop thinking.

His determination wavered slightly when he felt Tavros shift closer again, the bed creaking under his weight as the troll positioned himself above him, careful and hesitant, and Dave almost rolled his closed eyes, impatient and slightly jittery.

“You finally decided to get a piece of Strider, Tavbro?” he called out, feeling a bit ridiculous but willing to try and make it seem like everything was peaceful and fine.

“Yes, I definitely, am,” Tavros replied.

For a moment, he didn’t move –Dave fidgeted slightly, wondering what was going on, why wasn’t Tavros doing anything– then he heard a soft chuckle from above him.

Finally, Dave felt a hand slowly caress his cheek; the touch was hesitant and slow, almost as if Tavros was afraid to hurt him. The hand cupped his chin, fingers gently mapping his face, and despite the fact that he was tied up and the situation was as kinky as it could be, Dave felt his cheeks glow red at the amount of love Tavros could infuse into such a simple action.

Above him, Tavros chuckled again, and for a split second, Dave wondered if he really knew what he was doing.

Then, the hand moved upwards, fingers tapping the bridge of his nose, eliciting a snort from him, then moved to his forehead, brushing strands of blond hair away.

There was something about the touch –it unsettled Dave; the soft quality was nothing he was used to… usually he deemed himself a bit too cool for spontaneous romantic acts, and the most he’d done with Tavros was cuddling with him after sex, or holding hands or curling up together on the couch while playing videogames or while they watched a movie together.

Still, that was mostly for the sake of his lover–slash–matesprit–slash–boyfriend, and he wasn’t used to being on the _receiving_ part.

Tavros always initiated contact, but mostly sought it for _himself_.

When the troll had convinced him to try this, Dave had expected for things to get kinky, not… not _this_.

“If you, uuh, blush any more, I am afraid you might, spontaneously combust,” Tavros murmured, his voice soft and husky.

Dave’s cheeks turned even redder, fidgeting when the hand continued brushing on his hair and face, gently and warmly.

“Man, you’re weird. Here you have your delectable matesprit all spread and open and unable to retaliate, and you go for the creepy saccharine stuff instead… you disappoint me Tavbro, I thought I’d taught you better than that…” he rambled on, voice cracking slightly when the hand tangled itself in his hair, massaging his scalp. “Shit, I mean it, if that’s all you’re going to do, then you might as well untie me and let me have my way with you instead”.

“Uhh, no, I think I like this, the way it is, so I’m going to have to, maybe, keep you here instead,” Tavros replied.

Dave opened his mouth to make a scathing, sarcastic reply, but then he felt Tavros move closer. He expected him to start kissing him – _finally_ – but what he didn’t count on was how, instead of sealing their lips together for a hot, searing kiss, Tavros pressed a small, butterfly kiss on his forehead instead.

“Wait, what the fuck Tavros, what are you–” more kisses were pressed over the cloth covering his eyes, then on his forehead and cheeks. “Stop, fuck, Tavros stop–”

Tavros’ laugh was breathy and warm, and he was disregarded completely when more kisses rained on him, landing on the side of his lips, on his cheeks, on his chin and everywhere Tavros could reach of his face.

Dave let out a distraught, manly sound –in fact, it sounded rather like a squeal, but he would forever deny it– and tried wriggling free, but again he could not move, much to his embarrassment.

The onslaught of kisses moved from his face to his ears, from shell to lobe, then down the side of his neck, and Dave felt every spot Tavros kissed burn up with heat.

It was almost too easy to feel the affection behind each kiss, the love –pity, as the troll called it– Tavros felt, and it made his insides twist, even if not painfully.

He knew Tavros loved him, and he knew he felt the same for the troll, despite all jokes and careless attitude and coolkid behaviour he sported all the time, but this…

Tavros’ hands moved from his face to his chest, initiating a slow, gentle massage on his tense muscles, and Dave was ashamed of himself for the warmth spreading through him at the sweet gesture.

The massage was throughout, those fingers the troll had were strong but delicate, kneading his shoulders, his chest, and unknotting all the tension until it drained away, making Dave’s skin tingle oh so pleasantly.

He wanted to struggle away from those hands, those talented fingers, embarrassed and overwhelmed by how much attention was poured on him, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t push the Taurus away.

Even with the blindfold, he could feel Tavros’ eyes on him, he could picture in his mind the way the troll was staring down at him, gaze full of care and determined to do his best, and he couldn’t help the soft, needy gasps that left his lips.

Part of him –a small, hidden part of him– was actually revelling in all the attention; Tavros was working hard to make him feel good, and…

And he needed to hold onto him, to at least reciprocate in some way, because this… letting himself just _feel_ …

“T–Tavros…” he called out, shivering at the way his voice faltered. “Untie me. Now”.

“No, Dave, I don’t think, I will,” Tavros replied, sounding sheepish but determinate. He then moved closer again, gently pressing more kisses to his face, almost as an attempt to soothe him for his refusal.

He then shifted up, and his lips trailed the skin of Dave’s forearms up to his bound wrists, kissing his elbow, then his arm, then his thumb, then the palm of his hands, prying them open because Dave had reflexively clenched them into fists.

The feeling of those lips just covering all his body with kisses was too much, and Dave felt something ugly and suffocating and warm and frantic squeeze his heart, and he had no idea what to do with it.

“T… Tavros…”

“I’m going to show you, Dave, how much I care for you, and how much I _pity_ , you,” Tavros murmured, still kissing his palms, nuzzling at it, and Dave felt the side of one of his horns brush against his face. “And that I also, you know, _love_ you, because you’re my matesprit, but also, my human boyfriend”.

Dave almost felt dizzy with the amount of blood that suddenly rushed to his ears, heart racing so quickly in his chest he was afraid it would burst.

He knew Tavros had a penchant for romantic gestures, but this was…

“The amount of mushiness you… you have is too much, Tavbro, really, tune the shit down before I throw up candies and rainbows,” he muttered, horrified to hear his voice break halfway through.

“But I know that you, _definitely_ , enjoy that,” the chuckle was close to his ear, breathy and amused, and it made Dave’s heart flutter even more.

More kisses were pressed against his face, and Dave’s thoughts scattered everywhere under the gentle touches, the massage moving lower, fingers brushing against his nipples only to send a jolt through him.

He let out a soft gasp –so soft sound barely made it past his lips– and Tavros hummed, tracing the contours of his abs, feathery touches that made the warmth in Dave’s body turn into a different sort of heat.

“T…” Dave opened his mouth to try and talk Tavros into letting him go, that he needed to do something, that it felt wrong to let him do everything… and Tavros’ lips were suddenly on his own, stealing his breath away.

The kiss was gentle, just as the rest of his touches, and his tongue shyly slipped inside Dave’s mouth, mapping every inch and making the human sigh.

Dave tried to grasp the opportunity to return some of the overwhelming attention, coaxing Tavros’ tongue with his own, fighting to get the upper hand, but instantly the troll pulled back, parting from him and making Dave’s lips tingle with the sudden lack of pressure and heat.

“No, that is exactly, what you shouldn’t do, Dave,” Tavros reprimanded him, sounding flustered.

Dave smirked a bit.

“Why not? Let me go, babe, this shit isn’t funny when you have to do all the work”.

There was a pause, and Dave was left wondering what he’d said wrong, then Tavros sighed, hands moving back to his face, holding it still.

Again, Tavros’ lips descended on his own, this time for a chaste kiss. Dave tried to deepen it, but the troll stubbornly refused.

When they parted, Tavros kept them close, pressing his forehead against Dave’s.

“Yes, that is, exactly what I think,” the troll finally murmured. “Trust me, to make you feel good”.

Dave shivered –there were far too many promises in Tavros’ tone, warmth and heat and love and pity and lust all curled together in a way that shouldn’t have been possible– and let out a soft gasp.

“I… I trust you,” he muttered, cheeks still flushed. “Of course I do, but…”

“Dave, uuh, please shut up, and let me take care of you, for once,” the direct, commanding tone, and the low, rumbling growl made Dave’s mouth snap shut.

“Yes, sir,” he finally stated, amused and a bit taken aback.

It was true he usually took the initiative during sex, no matter if he topped or if Tavros did, but to be chastised because of that, bound and kept in a vulnerable position only to be on the receiving end of an onslaught of sweet, loving actions…

It was _good_. It was _weird_. Dave just didn’t know how he was supposed to _feel_ anymore.

Tavros kissed him again, hands resuming their rubbing on Dave’s nipples, fingers brushing and teasing them until they were perk and erect, then moved down, trailing a soft line down his chest and abdomen, hand slipping under the sheets covering him. Dave’s breath hitched, fighting against his impulse to engage Tavros in another kissing match, and whined when the Taurus pulled again away.

The kissing on his face resumed, but this time when Tavros reached his ear, his tongue traced the shell, then curled around his lobe, sucking on it and making Dave shiver at the sensation.

“Ah…” gasping softly, Dave tugged at his retrained arms again with no success.  “Tavros…”

The tongue descended to his neck, licking and sucking and nibbling on each spot he’d previously kissed, and his hands moved down his legs, pushing the sheets away, uncovering Dave’s naked body and his erection, already half hard.

Nimble fingers massaged the skin of Dave’s thighs, offering a teasing, throughout stimulus that made Dave arch his back to try and get more contact, hissing when it was denied to him, and the nibbles turned into playful nips and licks.

“Fuck, Tavros… t–touch me…” he groaned out, wriggling again.

“I _am_ , touching you, Dave,” Tavros was smiling, he was certain of it.

Being unable to see what was going on made Dave even more sensitive to Tavros’ kisses and touches, not sure where the next would be, stuck to just having to feel everything.

He was on fire –it couldn’t be possible for Tavros to feel so hot, for every touch of his to be this good, even the chaste ones, it just…

“Ah…”

Tavros’ tongue traced one of his nipples, lapping at it, sucking and grazing it with his teeth, mindful of not cutting it with them –one too many experiences of that kind had made them both very careful with how he handled his razor-sharp teeth.

He pushed Dave’s thighs open, settling between them, fingertips teasing the sensitive skin around Dave’s cock without touching it, bringing one leg above his shoulder and holding on it with one hand, the other slipping down to resume the teasing touches.

Dave arched his back, assaulted by waves of heat and pleasure.

He couldn’t see, and that only made everything feel sharper –his skin was on fire, tingling and burning, his breath was coming out in quick gasps, unable to find a rhythm or a pattern to Tavros’ touches to cling to.

The tongue left his nipples to move down, tracing his abs, dipping into his bellybutton, at the same time as the fingers slipped past his spread legs, nudging his balls before pressing lower, kneading a spot just below that made Dave whimper.

There was just too much pleasure –growing inside him, mixing with the feeling of having Tavros devote all his attention on him, not sparing a thought to Dave’s pleas to let him go, to make him do something too…

But at the same time–

It felt so _good_.

This was just too different from the other times –every touch spoke of Tavros’ careful attitude, of his devotion, everything, and Dave was forced to feel all of this, every touch and kiss and caress, drinking on it like fine wine, unable to get enough of it.

“Tavros, please…” he arched his back again, trying to get more friction, trying to find a grip on what he was feeling, but the heat made him dizzy.

He wanted to break through this, to retain his usual calm, to get Tavros to let him go, he wanted to stop this because this was too much–

“Just, let me take care of you, Dave,” Tavros murmured, kissing his stomach, moving lower…

_–he needed more._

“Tavros, Tavros, please… _hhnnn_ …” again he arched his back, feeling the troll’s lips descend closer and closer to his erection, only to move past it, pressing gentle kisses all over his thighs, then to his knee, then back up… “ _ahh_ … s–stop that… please…”

“Not, uuh, until I’ve kissed all of you,” Tavros murmured, voice strained and breathless. “You are… uuhh, Dave, why are you, so beautiful”.

Dave shivered, a groan slipping past his lips as Tavros continued his gentle, caring onslaught, tongue and kisses and caresses, not stopping until every inch of Dave’s body had been kissed and touched; by the time Tavros returned to kiss his lips, Dave was a quivering mass of desire, wriggling and writhing, cheeks stained crimson and almost close to sobbing.

Dave welcomed Tavros with a low moan, their lips colliding messily, and this time, when the troll deepened the kiss, Dave let him lead, gasping and panting and just wanting more of _everything_ –more of Tavros, of his kisses, of his touches…

“Ah… p–please…” the torment of only being able to feel was turning into a raw need, just wanting Tavros to _continue_ and _never_ stop. “T–Tavros…”

Tavros’ hand wrapped around him, pushing his legs apart, nudging him open, his own breathing heavy and quick as he whispered Dave’s name over and over, with so much love Dave felt he could die.

Naked bodies finally pressed together, flush against the other, skin on skin, and everything felt even better, so much Dave wondered how could it feel like that, hot and burning, and yet want even more.

The _need_ uncurled inside his stomach, pressing and demanding and strong, and Dave arched his back, baring his neck and wrapping his legs around Tavros’ hips, his straining cock coming in contact with Tavros’ unsheathed bulge.

Tavros let out a soft moan, burying his face in Dave’s neck to lick and nibble, his bulge writhing and wrapping around Dave’s erection, slick and wet and demanding, massaging and delicately squeezing the base.

Dave moaned loudly, impossibly hard.

“Fu… fuck, yes… Tavros… _more_ …”

Tavros obliged, panting heavily, fingers dancing on Dave’s skin, touches that only served to set him ablaze with more desire, growing and growing and so overwhelming he could barely breathe.

His bulge teased the tip of Dave’s cock, rubbing on it, smearing the precum and mixing it with the genetic material already coating Tavros’, slithering lower to slip through Dave’s balls; it was hard to concentrate on anything but the insistent, strong pleasure, and Dave simply let himself go, unable to control the moans that slipped past his lips.

The bulge released his cock, earning a loud, displeased groan as Dave tried to buck his hips up to keep the contact, feeling the viscous, continuous dripping of Tavros’ genetic material on him.

The fact that he couldn’t see that, couldn’t press his fingers into Tavros’ nook, couldn’t do anything but _enjoy_ –

“Please… please… Tavros… fuck, please…”

With a soft moan, Tavros brought the tip of his bulge against Dave’s entrance, barely with enough pressure to pass through the tight ring of muscles.

“Hnnnn… _aah_ …”

Dave whined –he wriggled, desperate for more, parting his thighs as far as they could go, offering himself to his lover, unable to word his desire anymore…

Slowly, teasingly, Tavros started wriggling his way inside.

Trolls bugles were self-lubricated, slick because they slipped out from the bone already covered with a thin layer of slippery genetic material, but despite that, Tavros took his time, spreading Dave’s inner muscles bit by bit, wriggling inside and rubbing himself all the way in, ruthlessly massaging nerves and sensitive spots Dave didn’t even remember having.

He was aware he was slipping –nowhere to cling to, forced to feel the onslaught of pleasure, Dave moaned and writhed and arched his back and cried out for Tavros.

It was too much, and yet he kept craving for _more_.

Being forced to give up all control and just enjoy…

“Ah… aah… oh, shit, fuck… _ahhhh_ …” not coherent enough for anything more, Dave sobbed and spread himself further, feeling himself being filled as the bulge slid all the way down, curling inside him and making him cry out, uncaring about his cool demeanour being ripped to shreds.

There was no need to buck and thrust, and Tavros simply wriggled his bulge inside Dave, pushing his tip further in, rubbing where he knew it would drive Dave crazy, creating a continuous friction.

“Hnnnngh… Tav… _Tavros_ …”

Dave’s cock was trapped between them, and Tavros moved slightly, shifting until he could feel its length pressing against his nook, and rubbed down on it, relieving some of the pressure he felt.

The dual sensation set Dave’s nerves on fire again, and when Tavros leaned closer again, frantically kissing all the skin he could reach yet setting a slow, unhurried pace, he had nowhere to run anymore.

There was so much pleasure humming and buzzing through him that Dave could barely take it, filling him to the brim, and he could not push back nor control any of it, and the heat coming from Tavros’ body on top of him was almost like an anchor, but dragging him more into the pleasure instead of helping him steady himself–

“So, uuh… so beautiful… _Dave_ …” Tavros moaned, his voice laced with desire and want. “I, uuh, love, and pity you, so, so much…”

Dave ached to _see_ him –to see his face, to look at him– and he tried to find enough strength to voice his desire.

“T–Tavros… p–please… aah… t…the blindfold… _please_ …”

For once obliging to what he was asking, Tavros’ hand brushed past his head to undo the blindfold, and the instant Dave felt the cloth fall from his eyes, he opened them, wincing at the light hitting his sensitive retinas.

The sight left him breathless again; Tavros’ face was flushed and his eyes were wide open, filled with so much love and care that Dave felt his grip on himself shatter completely. He was beautiful and frantic, and yet that warm edge was what brought Dave so close to the edge he could barely…

“Tavros… f–fuck…”

With a fond smile, Tavros resumed his shifting, his bulge moving inside him, almost losing all of his carefully built control as he frantically forced Dave to feel even _more_ , rubbing and teasing and never once breaking eye contact.

Everything was on fire, pleasure too much to even think, growing and growing, pushing him _closer_ –

Tavros moved again, one of his hands sliding upwards to intertwine fingers with Dave’s bound ones, and at the same time, he curled the tip of his bulge inside Dave, insistently rubbing at that one spot that always made Dave come undone, and–

“ _Hnnn_ –”

It was all it took. Dave toppled over, loud and messy and utterly beautiful, crimson eyes wide and glazed over as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him.

Tavros continued moving mercilessly, taking pleasure in Dave’s soft whines as he rode his climax, observing him in rapture as he shook and writhed, pleading him to stop because he couldn’t take any more stimulation.

“Ah… ah…”

It was only when he felt Dave slump against the sheets, so utterly spent he had barely enough strength to moan and plead him to stop did Tavros let himself go, surprised at having managed to last this long.

He didn’t even have enough time to grab a bucket, but he knew Dave wouldn’t mind –the human was weird like that, and he enjoyed the mess Tavros made on him.

Seeing Dave splashed with his genetic materials was lewd and wrong in so many ways, but Tavros had to admit the sight was one he liked, too.

He slumped down on his lover, spent and tingling, satisfied, and curled on top of him, sheathing his bulge again and shivering as the last few droplets fell from his nook.

Dave was still trembling, breathing hard and erratic, and Tavros gently kissed his cheeks again, pressing more kisses down his jaw and then up to his fluttering eyelids.

When he reached up with his other hand and tried to free his fingers from Dave’s grip to untie him, he felt Dave tighten his hold on it, refusing to let go.

Tavros licked his lips, unsure of what to do. “Uh, if you don’t, let me go, I cannot untie you, Dave,” he tried to reason with his lover, who still stubbornly held onto his hand.

The troll tried to free his hand again, but with no success.

“Do you, uuh, do you want to stay, like this for a bit more, maybe?” cheeks stained brown, Tavros looked down at Dave who finally opened his eyes again, blinking dazedly up at him.

Dave did not reply, but nuzzled Tavros’ chin, closing his eyes once more and pressing his forehead against the Taurus’ collarbone, breathing deeply and basking in the other’s presence, still so close to him.

The lack of mobility strangely didn’t bother him –at least not for now, when he was still pleasantly tingly all over, and so tired.

He knew it wouldn’t last, but for the present moment, he didn’t mind allowing Tavros to take care of him some more. It was nice to be held, after all.

Head buried in Tavros’ chest, eyes close and breathing in the scent of his lover, Dave dozed off, the feeling of hands brushing through his hair the last thing he felt.

 


End file.
